


dichotomy

by realmsoffreedom



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmsoffreedom/pseuds/realmsoffreedom
Summary: "He had everything, but felt nothing.""He had nothing, but felt everything."geoff is in a famous band.awsten is from a small town in the middle of nowhere.





	dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> so we're finally doing this, eh?
> 
> people who follow me on wattpad may have already read this, because the story is up in its entirety on there (theghostofashton is my username if you're impatient lmao), but i'm finally getting around to transferring it over here.
> 
> the first chapter is super short, but they get significantly longer after this, i promise. 
> 
> it's a long, wild ride, and i hope y'all will enjoy it. trigger warnings will be posted for each chapter that needs them.

“Thank you Atlanta! You’ve been wonderful! We’ll see you next time!”

The show ends the way it always does; he thanks the fans and throws guitar picks into the crowd and promises they’ll be back soon and then they get off stage and guzzle down water and get something to eat and start loading up the buses and everything just. Stops.

The adrenaline drains, the excitement fades, the high turns into a low and he finds himself crashing, falling, _sinking_ to the bottom of a hole where he’s left to curl into a ball and tuck his head into his knees so no one sees him cry. When he’s onstage he’s not thinking and all those pent up thoughts hit him like a train and then he’s swallowing, coughing, _choking_ on the realization that he’s not okay and no amount of acting happy and putting on a smile for the fans will _make_ him okay.

“Geoff?”

He blinks, shaking his head, and looks up. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you wanted to get food before we head out,” Jawn says slowly. “The buses are almost loaded up.”

“Oh yeah, sure.”

“You good, man?” Jawn asks, when they’re sitting in the corner of a McDonald’s unwrapping heart disease and high cholesterol. “We’re almost home. Only one more show.”

“I don’t want tour to end, dude,” Geoff replies, taking a bite of his burger. “It’s been a fuckin’ _good_ time.”

“But don’t ya wanna see Chlo? And sleep in your own bed? And not eat shit every day?”

He shrugs. “S’not that bad. I love bein’ on stage every night, performing…I don’t wanna stop. I don’t wanna _ever_ stop.”

“We only got a month before we’re back on tour, you adrenaline-junkie,” Jawn teases. “Think you can hold out ‘till then?”

 _No_. “I guess. It’ll be nice to have a break.”

Being home means days and nights and weekdays and weekends, alone with his thoughts. There’s no break from that. There’s _never_ a break from that. 

He doesn’t want to go home.


End file.
